Only Love Can Break The Spell
by xXxmakeawishxXx
Summary: Chase Young’s emotions cause havoc as his long forgotten past returns. Who is that girl? Where did she come from & how does she know that bean! Can she bring balance to good & evil and break the spell? no gd at summeries but plz read! chapter 4 is now up!
1. A Prophecy Begun

**Hiya! this is my first fanfic, so please be kind. I do not own Xiaolin showdown or any of the characters except my own. enjoy!**

A prophecy begun 

Many years ago, before the time of the Great Dashi, there were 6 warriors; all masters in their own unique elements, brought together by fate - thus the first Xiaolin Dragons were born.

First there was Ren the Xiaolin dragon of water, she, like her element, was tranquil and peaceful, however just like the ocean, she could become just the opposite when everyone least suspected. She had long shimmering blue hair that matched her sapphire eyes perfectly and often dressed in long flowing dresses as if she were underwater. That's where she spent most of her time, in water, singing sweetly as if she were talking to the sea creatures around her. Oh how Loki loved that voice. Loki, the dragon of dark, often found him self isolated from the other dragons, he felt intimidated by them because he was different. Not Ren though, he felt that she was the only person who truly liked him for him, that made him feel confident and worth living. Loki had dark short hair, piercing cruel, yellow eyes and was quite small. True he was handsome, yet he lacked the confidence and his distinguishing features made people feel wary of him, making him feel alone. Even his sister feared him! Aura was totally opposite of her brother, her bright personality shone into others lives. Being the Dragon of light she almost looked as if she were an angel, perfect angelic blond curls tumbled past her shoulders and light always surrounding her. She was always confident, always cheerful. Everybody liked her. Especially one. Phoenix had been dating Aura for 3 years now and was ready to take the next step; he wanted to propose to her, yet he could not find the courage. Truth be told, to him she was perfect and his worst fear was losing her. Phoenix unlike his fellow Dragons didn't look like his element - fire. He had long black hair with green streaks in, that was cut just under his shoulders. He had olive coloured skin and wore pale blue clothing most of the time. He also had soft amber coloured eyes. He was tall, very muscular and very handsome. Most girls fancied him and he could any one he wanted, yet he only had eyes for Aura. Also unlike his element he was very calm and gentle and would never hurt a soul. Avani was just like that too, she would never hurt anything. She embraced the nature around her and was into meditating a lot. When asked why she meditated so often she would merely say she was talking the trees around her. Being the dragon of earth she could talk to the nature around her, making her very wise. She just sat there for hours on end, listening while the wind playfully tugged at her long brown hair. Enlil loved doing that, manipulating the wind to play with Avani's hair. In fact he just loved playing pranks on people, he always had a cheeky smile and his mischievous laughter would be carried with the wind. He didn't have long hair, but it wasn't short either; it would simply dance around as the wind was always blowing through it. He often played pranks on Aura and Phoenix when they were together, they didn't mind though as he was Phoenix's best friend. Enlil knew of Phoenix's secret to want to marry Aura, but he also had his own secret, he loved Ren. He was always embarrassed when ever he saw her. She loved him too; she loved his smile, his laughter. The way he would play with her hair and how he was always nervous around her. He was so sweet and often made her laugh. Loki saw this and was extremely jealous, his anger would rise and he wanted to lash out at Enlil. It was only Ren's sweet voice that calmed him down.

* * *

Since before they could remember there had been a prophecy, this however had been lost in time and had been forgotten by all save for Loki. Love is a strong emotion, it can destroy what faith you have, and tear you up inside. To some this emotion will be their downfall as they can not grasp what it truly means; however it will be the saviour of all mankind from a great evil. Confused what it meant, Loki ignored it.

* * *

Everything was going smoothly between the dragons until a new evil arose – Kiara. From there it all went down hill, Ren became ill and while Avani had gone to find a cure, war broke out between Loki and Enlil.

"Why should you be the one to stand guard of her, your powers are never used for any ones safety, only for your stupid silly pranks!" Loki roared at Enlil. Shocked by Loki's outburst, Enlil is lost for words, making Loki even angrier.

"You don't care! No one cares!" Loki almost sobbed; calming himself down, Loki picked Ren up bridal style and attempted to walk off with her.

"What the hell are you doing, she'll die!" Enlil suddenly found the words to say, attempting to grab her off Loki. Loki saw this coming and kicked him hard; Enlil was on the floor, face bleeding from the blow.

"I've had enough of your idiotic behaviour…… goodbye Enlil." Loki summoned all his power and threw it in Enlil's direction. Horrified at his friend at being hurt, Phoenix jumped in front of the beam of darkness and disappeared.

"What did you do!" screamed Aura, as she just witnessed her boyfriend's death, she leaped into action and started attacking him furiously. Loki merely blocked each movement and trapped her into a sphere of darkness,

"Sister, I do not wish to hurt you, I did not mean to kill Phoenix, it was meant for him!" Loki yelled shooting a beam of darkness where Enlil had been, but he had gone, instead he hit Ren. Realising what he had done Loki fled to the mountains, leaving Aura alone grieving for all those lost. When Avani returned it was too late for Ren, as the beam had been fatal. Avani found Aura sobbing in a corner.

"What happened? Where are Enlil, Phoenix and Loki?" Avani asked confused, starting to panic.

"Gone…" was all Aura managed to utter.

"What do you mean gone!?" Avani gasped.

"Loki… killed… Phoenix… he didn't mean to… he meant to kill Enlil, but … (Aura gulped) …Phoenix tried to save him" Aura stuttered before breaking down into more tears.

Avani's pov

_How could this have happened! I mean all I did was leave them for an hour or two and it resulted in two deaths and two members of our group missing! How could Loki kill them? I know he didn't really fit in but I would never have expected him to murder! Poor Aura, she must be devastated, her boyfriend killed in front of her own eyes by her brother. This can not end well._

Normal pov

Avani hugged Aura and tried to calm her down, despite the fact that she herself was overwhelmed too. Aura pushed her away,

"I know your trying to help me, but I need sometime alone… Goodbye Avani." And with that Aura vanished, Avani never saw her again.

* * *

Loki sat down at the peak of a mountain, tears running down his face. What had he done! He had killed the one person he cared for, Ren. He didn't care so much for Phoenix, but Ren! Loki started to shake with anger as he remembered Enlil. It wasn't his fault, it was Enlil's! He shouldn't be blamed for murder, Enlil should! Too absorbed in his anger, Loki failed to notice the dark spirit conjuring before him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Loki …The murderer" cackled Kiara, evilly grinning at Loki's reaction.

"I am not a murderer!" screamed Loki, lashing out at Kiara. Kiara had vanished, then appeared behind him and trapped him with her sorcery.

"My my, what a temper we have." Loki struggled to break free of her grip, but she was too strong. "Don't struggle, it will only make it worse" Kiara hissed "besides you will want to hear my proposition before anything."

"Why would I want to do that" Loki snarled through gritted teeth.

"Hmmm … maybe because it involves you getting your love of your life back" Kiara grinned wickedly.

"I have no idea who you mean."

"Oh, I think you do, blue hair, sapphire eyes, goes by the name Ren…"

"Shut up! She dead! There is nothing you can do about it!"

"Actually that is where you are wrong Loki, I could bring her back, and she would be yours, not Enlil's." Kiara knew he was considering her offer.

"How…" Loki said cautiously.

"It's quite simple really, you give me your soul and you have your dear Ren"

"My soul…"

"Yes, it's not like you need it though… do we have a deal" Loki sat there thinking carefully, should he make a deal? I mean what's the worse that could happen? He would get Ren back. After careful consideration Loki agreed.

"I will pledge my soul to you" Loki whispered.

"To confirm the deal all you have to do is sign here" Kiara said pointing at a piece of paper covered in tiny writing. Loki started to read the contract, only to be interrupted by Kiara.

"I do not have all day, either sign it now…or say goodbye to your sweetheart."

"Ok, ok, I'll sign it" and with that he signed it, Just as he finished lightening cracked above and Kiara screeched evilly.

"Did I mention you are now on the Heylin side and will be turned into a different form" she smiled, fangs showing.

"No!" Loki stood up in anger, ready to strike.

"It says it all in the contract, you should have read it" with that she clicked her fingers and disappeared, her laughter was all that was left. Loki couldn't believe what he had done, he went to put his fingers in his hair when he realised…

"My hair! It's gone" Loki exclaimed, then he saw his hands, only they weren't hands at all, they were like tentacles. Loki started to panic, what had he become?! He went to run towards the lake when he realised, he didn't have any legs! Quickly he hopped towards the lake, and slowly looked at his reflection…

…He was a bean.

A tiny little red bean.

"KIARA!!" Loki shouted – his voice had changed; now it sounded as if he had a Texan accent.

"Yes…" Kiara whispered in his ear.

"What have I become!!!"

"A Bean…" Kiara laughed wickedly "… but it kind of suits you!" she erupted into screeching laughter as she said this.

"What about Ren, you promised I would have her."

"Of course, her she is…" Kiara clicked her fingers and Ren appeared, Loki gazed at her, she was still as beautiful as ever. Kiara saw this and clicked her fingers again, where Ren had been, a bird appeared.

"This will be her new form, like you she will remain in this form until you manage to convert three people to the Heylin side. She will be known as the Ying Yang bird."

"What about me!" Loki exclaimed, "How are people meant to fear me when I'm a bean! It's not exactly threatening"

"True, but I will give you unlimited powers, and a new name that will strike fear into the hearts of those who hear it."

"What's wrong with Loki?"

"It's not exactly scary is it?"

"I suppose not, but what will my new name be?"

"HANNIBAL ROY BEAN"

**Sorry it's sooooooooo longwinded, but this is important information people! You need to read this to understand the rest of the story, I'm rubbish at stating stories and I promise it will get better! It will be mainly focused on Chase (as he is my fav!) but that will come in all good time, although you may have noticed something in this chapter! Please review, but be kind, first fanfic!**


	2. The New Dragons

**Hiya, this is the second chapter of my story and you'll be relieved to know that it's MUCH shorter. Also this is the chapter were Chase is introduced (YAY!). thanks to those of you who reviewed! Hope you enjoy it! I do not own Xiaolin showdown in anyway or any of its characters.**

Many years after Loki's turning to the Heylin side, no one knew who Loki was, his name had been forgotten. All the Xiaolin Dragons had also been forgotten apart from Avani; she tried to train new dragons to fight the upcoming evil, Hannibal Bean. However she did not know Loki was in fact Bean, no one did, apart from Kiara and Hannibal himself. Kiara had also vanished mysteriously, leaving Hannibal to complete his mission – to bring three people to the Heylin side. As time went by, Avani grew old and left the temple to her only student Talise, the new dragon of water. Talise carried on Avani's role to care for the temple and if a new soul were to arrive, her job was to look after it and train it under the Xiaolin ways.

* * *

It wasn't until one stormy night that a new dragon was brought to the temple. Talise was meditating, when she heard a cry from outside; panicking, she ran outside in the direction of the distressed call to find a baby. It had yellow skin, and was bawling and snivelling from the cold and the rain.

"There there, shhhhhhh, I will take care of you now" Talise said trying to comfort the child. She found it some warm milk and fed it to the infant; she then dried him off and made up a bed for him to stay. When she placed him in his new bed, she noticed a small bracelet on his slender wrist. She looked at it and saw the name of the baby engraved into the silver; she smiled and silently walked towards the door.

"Goodnight Dashi" she whispered and left him to sleep.

* * *

It wasn't long until Dashi grew into a mighty warrior, Talise trained him everyday and using the knowledge Avani had taught her, she taught Dashi everything she knew as he too was a dragon of water. When Dashi was ten years old a new dragon was brought to the temple, she was nine years old, had big red hair and bright green eyes. At first she locked herself in her room and Dashi heard her crying for a couple of nights. Dashi wanted to go in and comfort her but Talise told him to leave her until she was ready. About a week after her arrival, she immerged from her room, mumbling about how she was hungry. Dashi was thrilled that she had come out, and showed her were the food was straight away.

"So are you a new dragon!" Dashi exclaimed excitedly while the new girl was eating. She nodded her head timidly and went the same shade as her hair.

"What powers have you got?" Dashi persisted as he was intrigued by his new friend.

"I…I don't know, what… what about…you?" she stuttered nervously.

"I'm the dragon of water!" he said proudly "do you want to see?" The new girl nodded her head, interested by what he was going to do. Dashi closed his eyes and slowly water started to summon in his hands, the girl gasped in surprise and started to clap. Dashi started to get cocky and tried to show off by lifting the water above his head, only to drop it. He was soaked. The girl burst out laughing; now it was Dashi's turn to go red.

"What's you name by the way" Dashi asked, squeezing the water out of his top.

"Wuya, my name is Wuya" she said shaking Dashi's hand.

"Nice to meet you Wuya, do you want to see what I have made? Wuya nodded. "Don't tell Talise though"

"I won't, I promise, show me what it is!" Wuya squealed with her fingers crossed behind her back. Dashi scurried to his room and brought back a big blue orb,

"What is it?" Wuya demanded, curious of the object.

"Well, I don't know exactly, I made it though"

"You made something and you don't know what it does?" Wuya teased, she was obviously not impressed.

"It's not my fault; I still haven't figured it out! I was thinking of calling it the orb of tornarmi……" as Dashi said that the orb shot water at Wuya, she was not happy.

"I'm soaked! Why you little…." Wuya's anger started to rise, and as it did, the ground trembled.

"Wuya wait! I think I no what your element is!" Dashi excitedly shouted. Forgetting she was angry Wuya stopped.

"What is it!?"

"I think you're the dragon of earth!"

"Wow!" Wuya giggled as she summoned rocks to her, as she did one hit Dashi on the head.

"What was that for?!"

"For getting me wet! It served you right!" Wuya chuckled. Dashi shot water at her again using the orb, and they started fighting. To absorbed in their petty fight, they didn't notice Talise walk in, with two boys about the same age as Wuya.

"Excuse me" Talise bellowed "what is the meaning of this"

"Dashi shot me with water with that blue thing" Wuya quickly said before Dashi could explain.

"Hey! I thought you weren't going to tell Talise about my orb!" Dashi exclaimed, sounding hurt.

"I lied" Wuya wickedly said, sticking her tongue out at Dashi.

"Dashi, you should never keep secrets from me, and you must never hurt Wuya! She is new here and you are being mean to her. Go and clean up this mess" Talise said pointing to the mess on the ground. "and you Wuya, you must never lie, it is wrong"

"I'm sorry Talise…" Wuya said, head down, sounding guilty.

"That's okay, just……" Talise started to say before Dashi interrupted.

"Hey! Who are those two boys! Are they new dragons?!" Dashi yelled, jumping around.

"Dashi! Don't be so rude"

"Sorry"

"And yes they are, (Talise turns to face the two new boys) I'm sorry about Dashi, he can be rude sometimes. (Talise turns to Dashi and Wuya) this is Guan, he will be the Dragon of wind…" Talise pushed Guan forward as she said this, Guan went red. He was obviously shy. Guan like Dashi, didn't have much hair (well Dashi has no hair), he only had a long black braid that stopped below his shoulders, he also wore orange clothing. "…and this is… would you like to introduce yourself?" Talise asked, as she didn't actually know what he was called. The second boy stepped forward confidently; he had long black hair with green streaks in, that was cut just under his shoulders. He had olive coloured skin and wore pale blue clothing. He also had soft amber coloured eyes and was very cute. Wuya went red and giggly when she saw him.

"I don't actually know what my name is; I think I have lost my memory. What I do remember though is that I am the dragon of fire, look" The boy easily created a mini tornado of fire, then some hoops of fire. He was clearly more advanced than Dashi.

"WOW!! That was AMAZING!!" Wuya exclaimed, then realising he looked at her, she went red.

"Thank you." He smiled then faced Dashi.

"How did you do that?" Dashi said with a hint of jealousy in his voice. The boy shrugged his shoulders and said

"I don't know, I just kind of know how to do it."

"Well it's very good, but you need a name" Talise said "Is there anything you want to be called?"

"Hmmm… I like the name Chase, how about Chase Young!"

"Perfect" Talise responded.

* * *

On the roof of the building, there was a bird on top watching the new monks very carefully; the creature sitting on the bird was deep in thought.

"That young dragon of fire seems very familiar, like I have already met him" the creature said out loud. "Do you know who it is Ren, I mean Ying Yang." The bird squawked. Hannibal sat there for a few more minutes, and then it clicked, Hannibal Bean sat up. "It can't be …… he's dead!"

**Ooooo what's going to happen next! please review and I'll update soon.**


	3. Friendships Lost

**Can't be bothered to right a author's note, enjoy the story :D I do no own Xiaolin showdown, the characters and the sheng gong wu.**

_"It can't be! … He's dead!"_

Hannibal couldn't believe it, he was alive after all these years, yet he distinctly remembered killing him.

(Flashback) 

"_I've had enough of your idiotic behaviour…… goodbye Enlil." He had remembered saying summoning all his power and throwing it in Enlil's direction. He remembered Phoenix jumping in front of the beam of darkness and disappearing._

(End flashback)

How did he survive? And how come he is now about 13 years younger?! Come to think of it, he wasn't quite sure if he had sent a killing spell at what was meant to hit Enlil. He stood there trying to think of a solution to this question for a bit, then it hit him. Of course! He had tried to send him into the time stream, so he would be out of the way. Who knew he was to end up 150 years into the future, Hannibal chuckled evilly; this Chase could be the first of the three he had to convert to the Heylin side.

* * *

Thirteen years had past since Chase and Guan had first arrived at the Temple and all four Dragons had grown incredibly strong, Chase was the strongest but Dashi always claimed that it was he that was the strongest. Dashi had continued creating new objects since he first made the orb of tornami, and he now had hundreds, all with unique powers; he had called them Sheng gong wu. At first no one bothered to use them, they though they were useless until one day when Wuya was in great danger and grabbed the nearest object, the mantis flip coin. Without she would have surely been killed, well this what Dashi had claimed. 

"If it hadn't have been for my sheng gong wu, you would have been dead Wuya, so in a way, I saved you. How cool am I!" Wuya muttered whatever and snarled that she could have got out of danger herself if she wanted, that she was just testing the Wu. From then everyone used the Wu, especially Wuya, except for one. Chase refused to use it unless he truly needed it; he would simply state that they were a mere crutch for true power. He would meditate and listen to Talise while Wuya and Guan would oooo and aaaahh at the new collections to Dashi's Wu. Chase was distraught when Talise passed away, but so was Dashi. Talise had raised Dashi since he was a little baby so it came to a shock to him. Wuya couldn't care less; all she seemed to be interested in was the wu.

"Dashi…" Wuya said smiling sweetly.

"No." Dashi said bored of Wuya asking.

"But you haven't even heard what I am going to say!"

"Hmm was it something along the lines of… can I use your wu, please?"

"Actually it wasn't."

"What was it then?"

"Erm… it was about… (Wuya tried to think of something desperately, what could she say?!) … This egg" Wuya pointed to the egg in her hands.

"What about it." Dashi responded.

"Well when is it going to hatch"

"Does it look like I know?"

"Well I just thought…"

"Well I don't, okay" Dashi snapped back.

"Alright I was only asking! Honestly!" Wuya groaned walking off.

"Arguing again?" Guan chuckled,

"It's not like it's my fault, she obsessed! It's always can I have your Wu please, Please, PLEASE?!?! It's driving me mad!" Dashi moaned. "The next thing you'll know she will be stealing it!

"I don't think she would do that" Guan tried to explain. Wuya was hiding in the shadows when she heard this and cackled evilly to herself.

"Don't be so sure on that!"

* * *

Chase was sitting in the library studying numerous books with the egg in his hands. 

"What could it be?" Chase muttered to himself. "Unicorn? No… Phoenix? (Why did that name always seem familiar to him?) No… Dragon? No…Wait, it's a dragon!" Chase suddenly shouted running in the direction of his friends. "Hey guys" Wuya coughed, "sorry and ladies, I've found out what the egg is!"

"What is it?!" Dashi said going to grab the egg out of Chase's hands, only Chase was too quick for him.

"Excuse me, if you want to find out; don't snatch it out of hands!" Chase said glaring at Dashi.

"Whatever…"

"Any way, it's a dragon!" Chase exclaimed

"Wow… a real dragon" Guan muttered

"Great another thing to look after" Wuya grumbled

"Wuya we need to care for this creature, anyway it's not like you look after anything anyway!" Dashi declared

"I do too!" Wuya screeched

"Like what!"

"You're precious Wu!"

"Did I ask you to look after them?!"

"As a matter of fact….." Wuya started to screech before being interrupted by Chase.

"Look guys, (angry cough) … and girls, we are all Xiaolin dragons and a team and although we may have our arguments…"

"Dashi" Wuya butted in.

"Wuya" Dashi snarled.

"…as I was saying BEFORE I WAS RUDELY INTERUPTED" Chase emphasized "we need to work together as a team or we will lose our friendships and jeopardise the fate of the Xiaolin dragons!" Everything went silent. "Do you understand?" Chase gasped.

"Enough to know that I've had enough of this place, I'm leaving." Wuya growled, and with that stomped off. Chase tried to stop her but she had disappeared.

"Good riddance!" Dashi yelled stomping off in the other direction.

"Oh dear…" Guan sighed "this can not end well…" he was shortly interrupted by Dashi yelling.

"THAT STUPID HAG HAS STOLEN SOME OF MY SHENG GONG WU!!!!!"

**So wuya hs gone to the heylin side. shock, horror! and what a surprise, she's obsessed with wu! Please review to find out what happens next on Xiaolin showdown!**


	4. The Fight

**Hiya! thank you for all the lovely reviews! Ok in this chapter there is a fight, note the name of the chapter, also another character is introduced, well two are actually if you count ... oops almost gave it away. I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

It had been about a year since Wuya had turned to the dark side, and things were still running smoothly. Wuya had grown much stronger and was becoming a threat, but she was still not as strong as Hannibal Bean. He has been missing for several months now and the Xiaolin monks were starting to get worried.

"He could be planning ANYTHING!! Like how to destroy us right this second!!" Dashi exclaimed. Chase started laughing. "What's sooooooooo funny then?!" Dashi was starting to get annoyed.

"Dashi, your panicking over a little tiny bean, come on, what's he gonna do to us, turn us into little beans and make us into a bean army?" Chase chuckled. A little green head popped up from behind Chase.

"Did some one just mention beans?" The little green dragon said licking his lips.

"Dojo, is that all you think about, food?" Guan said.

"Pretty much" Dojo said shrugging his shoulders and crawled off. Chase laughed again, he remembered when Dojo was born, which wasn't long after Wuya turned to the Heylin.

_Flashback (Chase's pov)_

_The egg was just sitting there; who knew it would take FOREVER to hatch! I was starting to get impatient but didn't show it, for some reason I have always remembered someone telling me never to show my emotions. They were part of the three rules, never show your emotions, never take your eyes off the enemy and never attack first as your opponent would get impatient and angry and make stupid mistakes, while if you remain calm and wait, you are more likely to win. I've gone off the subject haven't I? What was I thinking about again? Oh yer, when Dojo was born, that was funny. I was impatient but didn't show it (that is where the whole rambling thing about rules came from) on the other hand Dashi made it soooooooo obvious! In the end he snapped and shouted "When is this stupid egg gonna hatch!" I remember Guan chuckling and saying something like calm down and boring stuff about how he needs to relax, I was watching the egg. It suddenly cracked open and out burst this little green dragon and do you no what the first thing he said (who knew dragons could speak seconds after being born!) he said "I'm hungry, have you got any ice cream" and started licking his lips! I was shocked, and I wasn't the only one, Guan and Dashi just stood their surprised that this Dragon had just been born and he wanted ice cream. How does he even know what ice cream is!?!?!?! He had just been born!_

_(End of Flashback and Chase's pov)_

Good times, Chase thought.

* * *

Chase went out side to get some fresh air, and also to get away from those two, three if you include Dojo, and started to meditate. Chase always meditated to try and encourage his memories to return to him, but he never had any luck. Why couldn't he remember?! He got up and kicked the nearest thing to him in frustration, which turned out to be a can of beans with a hungry dragon attached to it.

"Hey! Do you mind, I'm trying to eat here!" Dojo cried

"Sorry Dojo, but you shouldn't be eating b… why are you eating beans?" Chase said confused.

"I dnno, I was hungry. Anyway you brought them up in your conversation with Dashi."

"And why was that again?"

"You where on about Hannibal or something like that, now if you don't mind I've got to do something"

"What eat some beans?"

"It's very hard work you must know"

"Sure it is" Chase said, leaving the young Dragon to eat his beans. Chase sighed, that Dragon will get very fat if he carries on eating, then we won't have any transportation! Chase sat down and started thing about Hannibal (as Dojo brought it up) what if Dashi was right? Sure he was a bean, but still he was one of the most feared _things_ on the Heylin side. What has he been doing all this time? Just as Chase was thinking there was a scream and a girl who was about 23 years old (the same age as Chase now) tumbled out of a bush behind him. She was very tall and had long, blond, tumbling curls past her shoulders and had sparking blues eyes filled with fear from whatever was chasing her. Chase had frozen, she was stunning and he was mesmerised by her beauty; she somehow looked familiar to Chase but he couldn't remember were he had seen her before. He snapped out of his daydream when he saw Hannibal Bean jump out of the bush, shooting beams of darkness at the girl.

"Bean! Leave her alone!" Chase snarled at the bean in front of him. The girl looked up at Chase and started staring at him with a shocked expression on her face. Chase was confused at this look, but turned his attention to Bean (rule no. 2; never keep your eyes off the enemy).

"Or what, you'll destroy me, I'd like to see you try boy." Bean cackled shouting "Moby morpher!" Hannibal grew to the size of Chase, but Chase wasn't scared, it was just an oversized bean after all. Dashi and Guan at this point had run out side.

"Hey! That's my Moby morpher!" Dashi yelled.

"You should really keep a lock on those things" Guan whispered.

"No, you don't say" Dashi grunted sarcastically.

Hannibal leapt off the ground and started to attack Chase, but he knew he was going to attack him and dived out the way and did a double round house kick and punched him in the face. He then summoned his fire power and sent a torrent of fire in Hannibal's direction, Hannibal, who had fallen on the floor from Chase's blow, saw the fire and quickly absorbed it and attacked Chase. Chase blocked each movement and then managed to hit Hannibal on the chest sending him flying backwards into a thorn bush; a smirk crept onto Chase's face. This was too easy. The two carried on fighting furiously, Dashi and Guan watching from the sidelines. The girl was still in a state of shock, she couldn't believe it was him in front of her. She began to speak and Chase stopped fighting so he could hear her.

"Is … that … you … Pho…She stopped half way as Hannibal had left Chase and covered her mouth, the girl screamed and bit his arms (are they arms??) Hannibal let go of her and started cursing and went to attack her, but Chase interfered.

"Dashi! Guan! Are you just gonna stand there like a pair of idiots or are you gonna help the girl, can't you see she's injured!" Chase shouted as he blocked each attack from Hannibal. Guan looked at the girl, Chase was right; she had a massive cut with blood oozing out rapidly. Hannibal must have stabbed her with something. Dashi picked up the girl and ran towards the part of the temple were all the bandages were kept, but Guan was thinking. If she had been attacked by a knife of some sort, Hannibal must have a weapon! Which he could use to could attack Chase! That's why Hannibal appeared weak! So Chase wouldn't try as hard to fight him and as soon as he let his guard down he would attack him! Guan quickly turned round and just as he had predicted, he saw Hannibal with a massive knife above Chase, with Chase to his back to Hannibal smirking, thinking that he was winning.

"Chase! Hannibal has a knife!" Guan yelled panicking. Chase quickly rolled over out of the knife's way, just as Hannibal lunged at Chase with the knife in his hand. Hannibal just missed him, but Chase had a scratch on his side. Chase hissed in pain.

"You're lucky your friend saw my plan or you would have been dead my friend" Hannibal said laughing evilly. Chase mentally hit him self in the face, he had forgotten about the rule, never keep yours eyes off the enemy. Hannibal was still laughing evilly; Chase saw this as an opportunity to attack and punched him hard in the face with his fire power. Hannibal hadn't seen this coming. Hannibal was thrown high in the air and Chase jumped up, did a flip in midair and stamp kicked him.

"I'll be back, you mark my words and I would be watching my steps if I were you, Chase Young." Hannibal screeched before disappearing. He was gone, for now.

Guan turned round to Chase and said "That was close Chase, you could have been killed! Chase? Are you ok?" Chase, who was standing before, had now suddenly collapsed. Guan ran over to him; that scratch on Chase's side was more of a deep cut than the scratch Hannibal thought he had inflicted.

"Come on; let's get you to the medical room." Guan muttered, helping his friend walk to the medical room.

**Sorry i'm no good at fight scenes, but this will do. please review: )**


	5. Phoenix

**Hiya!! thanks again for all your lovely reviews:D:D anyway without much ado, the story...**

**oh, almost forgot, I do not own Xiaolin showdown**

It had been a day since the fight with Hannibal and Chase was starting to get worried. He had been cured very quickly as Chase had picked up some healing powers in all the books he reads. However the girl was still asleep from the attack and his healing powers weren't working very well on the girl, maybe it was the fact that the healing powers he was using only really worked on people who had the element of fire and those who didn't possess any element at all. _In that case she must have an element_, Chase thought. He looked at her face; she looked so familiar, like he had known her for a very long time. How could he have known her though? He had never met her before in his life! Well he didn't think he did, as he couldn't really remember his past.

* * *

Dashi walked in about an hour later, Chase was still staring at her. 

"Is she ok?" Dashi asked nervously, they never had someone that injured before come to their temple.

"I think so, she is get better a little bit; but she won't wake up." Chase said quickly with a hint of sadness in his voice. Dashi noticed this.

"You like her don't you?" Dashi teased smirking for the first time that day.

"Dashi must you always be childish in a time of seriousness, this girl is injured, I'm just worried for her safety!" Chase exclaimed.

"Ok, whatever you say" Dashi smirked as he left the room. Chase looked back at the girl, he did like her; in fact he loved her. He didn't know why though as he hadn't even spoken to her yet but he felt like he had known her forever, like he knew her before somehow. Maybe he did, as the girl also seemed shocked when she saw him, like she also knew him. She had tried to say something to him, but that stupid bean prevented her from finishing her sentence! Anger weld up inside Chase, that stupid bean! Thinks he is going to get him, _I'd like to see him try!_ Chase thought.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed and the girl still had not woken up, Chase was tired from the battle and hadn't really slept, so he had fallen asleep with his head rested on the side of the girl's bed. It had been half an hour since Chase had fallen asleep when the girl had started to stir. She than suddenly sat up, quickly looking around her, panicking. Where the hell was she?! She then remembered and calmed down; relaxing back in her bed. She looked to her side and saw Chase on asleep; she smiled and shook him in an attempt to wake him up. 

"What…" Chase grunted, his eyes still closed

"Wake up!" the girl said still shaking him, her voice was like a angel. Chase sat up quickly, she was awake.

"Are you ok? You got a pretty nasty cut from Hannibal during the fight." Chase asked

"Yer I'm fine, it's not the first time he has been after me like that, I don't know why he was after me though. Ever since Ren died and Enlil ran away he's been after me" the girl started to sob, tears were starting to build up "I though you were dead" She continued to say hugging Chase with all her might. Chase was confused, dead! What was she on about?

"What do you mean dead? What are you on about, I don't even know you!" Chase said gently pushing her away.

"You don't remember me?" the girl started to cry. "it's me Aura, don't you remember me Phoenix?"

"Whose Phoenix?..."

**ooooooo whats gonna happen! For those of you who are confused about who Phoenix and Aura are, read the first Chapter, it explains it all there. please review!**


	6. The Offer

**i'm really, really sorry i havn't updated sooner, i've been busy.** **anyway here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!! i do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

…_the girl started to sob, tears were starting to build up "I though you were dead" She continued to say hugging Chase with all her might. Chase was confused, dead! What was she on about? _

"_What do you mean dead? What are you on about, I don't even know you!" Chase said gently pushing her away._

"_You don't remember me?" the girl started to cry. "It's me Aura, don't you remember me Phoenix?"_

"_Who's Phoenix?..."_

The girl started to shake uncontrollably, tears pouring from her face.

"You… your …Phoenix…my…b…" she couldn't finish the sentence, she was too upset.

"I'm what …" Chase gently said trying to get the information out as it may unlock his memories.

"My …" but it was more than she could cope, she fainted. Chase wrapped the cover round her as she was still shaking despite the fact that she had fainted. Chase called Guan to look after her and headed towards the library. Who was Phoenix? The girl (or Aura as she said she was called) believed that he was someone called Phoenix. '_She must be confused'_ Chase thought as he opened the library door. Interested with this 'Phoenix' Chase flicked through the pages of the many books surrounding him, having no luck; he tried to find any information in all the ancient scrolls on the top shelves.

* * *

It was past midnight and Chase was still looking in the library, the candles had almost burnt out and the rest of the temple had long gone to sleep. Frustrated that he couldn't find anything he threw the scrolls aside, it went dark and a voice echoed around the room. 

"Having a spot of bother?" came a voice from the darkness. Chase recognised the voice at once.

"Show yourself Bean!" Chase shouted. Hannibal stepped from the shadows, with an evil smirk on his face. "What is your purpose here?!" Chase continued to say.

"You're not going to find it." Hannibal said, not answering Chase's question.

"What… I asked you a question, answer it!" Chase growled

"And I said you're not going to find it!" Bean snarled

"Find what?"

"Information about Phoenix." Hannibal said bluntly

"How did you know what I was looking for" Chase said with a surprised expression on his face.

"I have my sources …"

"You were spying on me weren't you?"

"I SAID I have my sources" Hannibal snapped glaring at Chase. Chase glared back and it was silent for 5 minutes, then Chase interrupted the silence by saying

"What do you mean I won't find it?"

"The information on the subject of Phoenix and … other matters, were destroyed along time ago boy, so it is pointless looking." Hannibal sighed. "However" Hannibal continued to say "I have that information and I will give it to you for a price"

"And what price is that?" Chase said cautiously

"Your soul" Hannibal said with no expression on his face but Chase could tell he was cackling inside.

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid to sell my soul for a tiny bit of information that really doesn't concern me at all?"

"Yes I do" Hannibal smirked

"What?"

"I do think you're that stupid" Hannibal responded. Chase lunged at him, but Hannibal had disappeared so Chase hit the floor. Hannibal reappeared on the other side of the room. "And it does concern you" Hannibal continued saying.

"How…?" Chase said stopping himself from hitting Hannibal. Hannibal again ignored Chase, turned his back on him and continued to speak.

"Have you always wondered about your past, who you are and why you are so advanced compared to all the other dragons. Have you always found things so familiar yet do not know why, and found certain names memorable like Phoenix, Aura and … Loki?"

"Yes…but…how…" Chase tried to get out but was interrupted.

"Ahhhh so you are interested, don't worry, giving your soul to me won't be that bad, you will be immortal and you have indescribable powers and become the greatest warrior ever" Hannibal paused then turned to face Chase. "well you know what to do if you want the information, I'll give you some time to think about it" Hannibal turned towards the door " but let me just say… it concerns Aura" and with that he disappeared into thin air.

**again i'm sorry i havn't updated for a while, please review!!!**


End file.
